<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ku'u Kama Lei by Ren_Kier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152285">Ku'u Kama Lei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Kier/pseuds/Ren_Kier'>Ren_Kier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, OC, Original Character(s), Sad, but it’s sky so they’re all original characters, help me, uhhh tag how do i tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Kier/pseuds/Ren_Kier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hie finds a lost child in Eden - bright, alive, and eyes full of numb fear.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing,” Hie murmurs. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>The child meets Hie’s gaze, eyes filled with numb fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is... not relevant, but the translation is, “My Dearly Beloved Child”. Don’t use Google Translate, it always fucks up Hawaiian. Of course, I fuck it up too, but not as badly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has become routine.</p><p>Save the lost children.</p><p>Die.</p><p>Be reborn.</p><p>Hie’s tired eyes search the horizon, fixing on the familiar figures of corrupted children. <em>One more,</em> Hie thinks.</p><p>That’s how they get by. Through the awful sensation of ripping out their light, through the painful impacts of rock and rain, they just think, <em>one more. That’s all I need to do, one more.</em></p><p>One more step. One more child. One more lit shrine.</p><p>It hurts. Hie remembers their first time, as if through a fog - stumbling in fear and panic, not knowing where they were going or what they were meant to do. It still hurts, but at least it will be over.</p><p>The first time is always the worst. And always the longest. No child really <em>knows</em> what they’re getting into, when it comes to Eden.</p><p>But there’s no leaving.</p><p>Once one enters the storm, death is the only way out.</p><p>Hie pulls out another piece of light. The water is so cold that Hie shivers. They move on to the next shrine, but then stop.</p><p>It’s already lit.</p><p>And there’s a child huddled next to it. A child with no light in their cape.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing,” Hie murmurs, drawing closer. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>The child meets Hie’s gaze. The child’s eyes are... numb, for lack of a better word. Or maybe... resigned?</p><p>”Do you need help?”Hie asks.</p><p>There’s a faint movement. It’s hard to tell whether the child is saying <em>no</em> or <em>yes.</em></p><p>Hie hesitates. They want to move on - they’ve been in one place for an uncomfortably long time, and Eden is no place to dawdle - but then they sigh. If they left the child here, the child’s eyes would haunt them for weeks.</p><p>”Can I help you stand?”Hie asks.</p><p>The child is still for a moment. Then they reach out, their hand trembling.</p><p>
  <em>Thank goodness,</em>
</p><p>Hie thinks. They take the child’s hand in their own, steadying the child as they rise to their feet.</p><p>The child holds on tightly, even once they’re standing, andHie hears the unspoken plea - <em>don’t let go.</em></p><p>So they don’t.</p><p>“It won’t hurt,”Hie says instead.</p><p>”It will be cold, and dark.”</p><p>The rocks are hitting both of them, butHie pulses light as much as possible, because they want the child to hear them.</p><p>“It will be lonely.”</p><p>They hope the child can hear them.</p><p>”It will be okay.”</p><p>The hand, black and flaking and <em>shaking</em>, squeezes untilHie thinks their bones might be breaking,</p><p>”I’ll be there for you, when you wake up, okay?”</p><p>And then the child shatters, and the blue light hovers close.Hie cradles the light, as if they could protect it, even as they feel their own body breaking.</p><p>”I’m sorry.”</p>
<hr/><p>The stars are silent, and the soft sound of water permeates the air.</p><p>The child wakes up suddenly, the unexpected quiet of their surroundings seeming to grate against their ears. They stare up at the constellations for a groggy second, unable to make sense of the things they’re seeing.</p><p>Before, it was always the howling winds and the red clouds above.</p><p>It was so... <em>quiet</em>, now.</p><p>A nice change. And a strange one.</p><p>Where is this?</p><p>The child lays there for a while before remembering, <em>right, movement is a thing.</em> It’s just been so long since they’ve moved.</p><p>Slowly, the child sat up, taking in the starlight and water that stretches as far as the eye can see.</p><p>And then they see the - their savior.</p><p><em>Are you okay?</em> the child wonders, crawling over to check. <em>Are you alive?</em> They don’t know how to check. They touch their savior’s shoulder, lightly shaking them.</p><p>There’s a soft groan, then they sit up, clutching their head. “...hate dying...” the child hears. Then they look directly at the child and smiles, a little.</p><p>“I’mHie,” they say. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The child has no name. They shrug.</p><p>”I see. Is it alright if I give you a name?”</p><p>The child nods.</p><p>They don’t really mind. It’s just that they’ve never had anyone to call their name.</p><p>”Hm...”Hie looks thoughtful. And then it looks as if they’ve recalled something pleasant, and their face softens. “Can I call you Kahiko?”</p><p>The child mulls the name over in their mind.</p><p>It’s not a bad name.</p><p>They nod.</p><p>Hie reaches out for a hug. “Can I hug you?” they ask, and it’s almost funny, how they ask for permission for every little thing, but Kahiko nods.</p><p>The hug is warm, and soft.</p><p>”To leave,” Hie says, and the words are startling, but soft, “We have to go through the light. Do you want to go now?”</p><p>The child lets go, and looks at the large, shimmering doorway.</p><p>It reminds them of the thing they’d been trying to reach in the storm, and they hesitate. <em>No,</em> Kahiko thinks. <em>But I don’t want to stay here, either.</em></p><p>The child nods, once.</p><p>”Okay.” Hie stands and offers their hand. “Come. I’ll show you the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw, I changed the names! Instead of Alle and Andyl, the children are Hie and Kahiko respectively. I’m a terrible writer, I know (･ω&lt;)☆</p><p>Ku'u: literally used as “my,” but only when referring to someone or something that is precious to the speaker</p><p>Kama Lei: means “beloved child”</p><p>Hie: to be distinguished, becoming (of someone or something), attractive, dignified</p><p>Kahiko: old, ancient, primitive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Canopy of Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, this is not how pianos work. But this is Sky, and pianos are probably powered by magic or something. In real life, please do not dump your pianos in streams. It will not end well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each gate, six gates for the six realms, has its own sound. Wasteland sounds like an ominous rumbling, a warning of what lies beyond. The gate that leads to the Valley echoes with the sounds of cheering. The others have sounds that smiliarly mirror their own realms, though Hie and Kahiko can’t hear them from where they stand.</p>
<p>Hie looks down at the child. “Where do you want to go?” they ask, and the child doesn’t respond for a long moment. They don’t seem to recognize any of the gates. There’s no familiarity at all, even though the child must have travelled through each realm to have reached Eden.</p>
<p>Kahiko shifts uncomfortably. They look up at Hie, and Hie shrugs. <em>If there’s nowhere you want to go...</em> “Do you want to come with me?” Hie asks.</p>
<p>Kahiko blinks once, their head cocked curiously.</p>
<p>”I’m going that way,” Hie explains, pointing to the gate just left of the shrine. Through it, the blue of the Hidden Forest is vaguely visible. “Are you alright with water?”</p>
<p>Kahiko nods, gripping Hie’s hand a little more tightly. Hie doesn’t think Kahiko has let go since they woke up.</p>
<p>Honestly, Hie doesn’t really know what to do.</p>
<p>They care about this child.</p>
<p>They’re willing to take care of this child and help them calm down and forget about Eden. But is it going to be possible for them to forget? The child hasn’t spoken a word since they left the storm, and Hie wonders if that’s a bad thing.</p>
<p><em>The rain always helps.</em> “Let’s go,” Hie says. They lead the child through the gate, the sound of birds enveloping them.</p>
<p>When the light clears, Hie brings the child to the closet. Well, they head to the closet, and the child tags along. “I’m going to bring my umbrella,” Hie explains absently, “because it’s a bit easier when the rain isn’t much of a problem.</p>
<p>Kahiko hardly acknowledges their words, but Hie doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>The trip into the Forest is easy. Uneventful. Aside from the rumbling that always occurs at the first temple, nothing seems to be causing Kahiko any stress or worry. After they’ve gone in far enough, Hie hops onto the mushrooms that shelter the campfire, and opens their umbrella.</p>
<p>Kahiko looks up quickly, their eyes wide. Hie supposes they’ve never seen an umbrella before. It <em>is</em> a bit rare, but it’s not that surprising, right?</p>
<p>Then Kahiko lets go of Hie’s hand to step into the rain.</p>
<p>Hie has to control their first reaction, which is to snatch Kahiko back into the safety of the umbrella. True, this is an out-of-the-way place to enjoy the rain uninterrupted, but it’s dangerous to sit out in the wind without any protection.</p>
<p>But Kahiko doesn’t want to die. Hie knows that much, since the child was trapped in Eden for wanting to live.</p>
<p>So Hie waits, and watches, and soon sees that Kahiko is completely relaxed. The child’s face is lifted towards the sky, with rain rolling down their cheeks the way tears do. And then Kahiko squeaks as their light is exstinguished, and quickly runs back to Hie to cling to their warmth.</p>
<p>Amusement sparks in Hie. <em>Adorable,</em> Hie thinks, watching as Kahiko reignites enough to venture back out into the rain. Most children are too afraid to stay out in the rain for too long...</p>
<p>Hie stops to think.</p>
<p>How old is Kahiko? They’re dressed like a typical newborn, but they had at least made it to Eden. It had to have been their first time being in Eden, though, or they would’ve known to keep going when they ran out of light.</p>
<p>Does Hie need to know? Is it important? And if they asked these things, they should probably ask about how long the child has been in Eden... but would that trigger bad memories?</p>
<p>Or should Hie ignore all this? Kahiko doesn’t seem to mind that Hie has decided to take care of the child. And Kahiko can leave anytime they want to.</p>
<p>A child. But not a child, because Kahiko survived Eden for a long time.</p>
<p>Hie sighs.</p>
<p>Distracted by their own thoughts, Hie doesn’t notice when Kahiko runs off a bit further, not until Kahiko returns with an object and waves it in Hie’s face.</p>
<p>”Hm?” Hie says, taking the object and passing the umbrella to Kahiko to hold. The object is covered in moss and dirt, making it a little gross to hold, but Hie took the corner of their cape and wiped the surface until they could tell what they’re looking at.</p>
<p>Which is... an instrument! Hie smiles. “A piano,” they murmur, running their fingers along the cold surface.</p>
<p>Kahiko shifts, reaching out to poke the instrument curiously. Then the child looks at Hie, a question in their eyes.</p>
<p>”Do you know how to play?”</p>
<p>Kahiko shakes their head.</p>
<p>”Hm... I can show you a short song, if you’d like! It’s pretty simple if you hit the right notes, so let’s see... I wonder if this still works?” Hie quickly tests each key in succession, listening to the sounds. It <em>sounds</em> okay, but the feel of slime still hasn’t left the instrument, and Hie grimaces. “Let’s wash this first. Hold the umbrella for me?”</p>
<p>Kahiko dutifully holds the umbrella as Hie picks up the piano, carrying the instrument down to the stream.</p>
<p>As Hie dips the piano into the stream, cool water numbing their fingers as they scrub at the grime, they run through the list of songs they know in their head. It’s a long list, but they’ve forgotten large chunks of some of the songs. It’s just been that long since they’ve played any music, after all.</p>
<p>Once the piano is finally clean, Hie waves Kahiko closer. “Here’s a short song,” they say. When they’re sure that Kahiko is paying attention, Hie presses a few keys, their fingers dancing over the piano.</p>
<p><em>...'a'ohe he hale kou...</em> Hie hums absently as they follow the notes, the words to the song flowing effortlessly to the surface of their memory. <em>...he kahiko 'oe...he kama 'oe...</em></p>
<p>And then it’s over quickly, and Hie pauses. “Did you see all that?”</p>
<p>Kahiko nods.</p>
<p>”Do you want to try?” Hie sees hesitation on Kahiko’s face, and asks, “Or do you want me to play it again?”</p>
<p>Kahiko lights up and nods, which causes Hie to chuckle. If Kahiko enjoys music so much, maybe Hie should show them some other instruments.</p>
<p>
  <em>...'oe nā hōkū o ko'u lani...</em>
</p>
<p>The song itself is one that Hie’s friend once showed them. It’s in a language that Hie learned, a long time ago, but they’re sure it’s been long enough where they wouldn’t be able to properly speak it if they tried.</p>
<p>Kahiko plays, and <em>badly,</em> but they laugh about it together. Hie teaches Kahiko as much as possible, and at the end of it, Kahiko manages to play one or two lines without too much trouble.</p>
<p>Hie thinks that this was very fun. Maybe they should do this again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation notes.｡.:*☆ </p>
<p>'A'ohe he hale kou: “You do not have a home”<br/>He kahiko 'oe: “You, an ancient”<br/>He kama 'oe: “You, a child”<br/>'Oe nā hōkū o ko'u lani: “You are the stars of my heavens”</p>
<p>I might end up fitting the entire song into the story later on. It’s very short and my grammar is terrible, but meh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost in the Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wherever we go is wherever we go... I might consider adding plot later, but for now, it’s pure fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kahiko has not been to many places.</p><p>They remember, vaguely, the journey that brought them into the storm. They remember the rain (a memory made stronger by their recent visit with Hie) and the birds. They remember sand, and snow, and darkness, and sunlight.</p><p>They do not remember this place, but they suppose that’s why Hie brought them here. “It’s a bit out-of-the-way,” Hie had said, and it certainly is. A boat on the far shore, and a mysterious island? Kahiko had been skeptical when they arrived in Wasteland, but the place they’ve arrived in is quiet.</p><p>And very, very green. But not in a bright, vibrant way. This place feels lonely.</p><p>”This is called the Forgotten Ark,” Hie says into the silence. They cross a sand dune, and suddenly the entire landscape stretches out below them. Kahiko’s eyes widen as they see... a boat, a large one, and a small pond, and... other things.</p><p>”Have you ever been here before?” Hie asks, and Kahiko shakes their head.</p><p>Hie pauses, and Kahiko keeps moving, tugging Hie along behind them. <em>They’re letting me lead,</em> Kahiko thinks, and it warms them. It must be safe, here, if Hie is letting them wander around. Kahiko makes a beeline for the boat, though, because the other boats have been much smaller. Why is this one so big? And why is it here?</p><p>When they get closer, Kahiko realizes that there’s a spirit standing in the middle of the lake. Spirits are... a somewhat familiar sight, but this one is weird. And when they get really close, Kahiko realizes that the lake is made of bad water, the kind that drains you until you fall where you stand.</p><p><em>Not there,</em> Kahiko thinks, giving the lake a wide berth. They can feel the spirit watching, but Kahiko decides to explore the boat instead. Or is it a <em>ship?</em></p><p>With how big it is, Kahiko decides that it’s probably a ship.</p><p>There is nothing inside, just grass and dirt. Kahiko explores almost every inch of the ship, with Hie in tow, until they decide there’s nothing else worth investigating. When they turn to Hie, however, something’s weird.</p><p>For lack of a better word, Hie’s eyes are <em>sparkling</em>. Kahiko stares for a minute. An odd thought crosses their mind <em>- are we seeing the same place? - </em>but Kahiko ignores it.</p><p>Instead, they point to a large opening in the distance.</p><p>Hie follows their finger, and grins. “Want to go there?” Hie asks, and when Kahiko nods, they fly over the dunes to reach the cavern entrance.</p><p>When they land, Kahiko immediately notices that the air is different. Lighter, almost as if it’s become a shade of blue. Peering inside, Kahiko nervously takes a step into the tunnel.</p><p>”Careful,” Hie says, and Kahiko almost jumps, they were so tense, “There’s crabs in here.”</p><p>Kahiko makes a face at that.</p><p>Crabs aren’t... the worst thing in the world. Then again, they <em>are</em> evil little critters that can knock the light out of you and swarm if you’re not careful. So maybe, <em>yes</em>, crabs are terrible and Kahiko wants nothing to do with them.</p><p>But they move forward anyway, because Hie doesn’t sound too concerned, so it must not be that bad.</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn’t that bad, Hie thinks. It could have been better, though. With engravings that lit in their presence, and a single crab in every save, Kahiko was distracted enough to get hit a few times before Hie had pulled them to safety.</p><p>Kahiko’s face is softened by silent laughter, though, so it was definitely a case of <em>all’s well that ends well</em>.</p><p>They explore a few of the other ruins before returning to the lake, where Kahiko eyes the water with distrust. Hie remembers, a little, what the Forgotten Ark looked like before. It would look like that to Kahiko now.</p><p><em>...Oh. Oh! I totally forgot about the water.</em> Hie wants to facepalm. No one would willingly walk into the tar-like substance is they have a choice.</p><p>”Do you want to talk to the spirit?” Hie asks. “...I can carry you?”</p><p>Kahiko looks at Hie, and then nods.</p><p>Hie is tempted to cradle Kahiko against them, the way they’ve carried small creatures and children in the past. It’s comforting, but Kahiko is a bit large for that. It would probably be an awkward thing to manage.</p><p>Instead, Hie crouches down and, when Kahiko is secure, wades through the water with Kahiko on their shoulders.</p><p>“Hello,” Hie says as they step onto the island. The spirit stares down at them dispassionately, and not for the first time, Hie considers how creepy ghosts are.</p><p>Instead, Hie dumps Kahiko on the grass and grins. “You’ll have to touch the spirit,” Hie says. “It’ll show you something.”</p><p>Kahiko stares at the spirit.</p><p>”It’ll show me something?”</p><p>And then Hie has to control their face, because Kahiko’s voice is <em>very, very adorable and has no right to sound that cute, even if it is a little raspy</em> - “Um, yeah. Don’t worry, it won’t, it won’t be anything bad,” Hie manages to say.</p><p>If Kahiko notices the sudden stammering, they don’t comment on it. Instead, Kahiko eyes the spirit a little longer, then reaches out and places a hand on the spirit’s arm.</p><p>The two are silent for a moment.</p><p>Hie watches. Hie remembers the spirit’s voice, and the vision - a blinding flash of red. It won’t be so confusing for Kahiko, because Hie will show them where the light is. But it’s up to Kahiko to speak with the spirit first.</p><p>It takes a few seconds, and then Kahiko gasps, jerking their hand away from the spirit.</p><p>”I saw... red,” Kahiko says shakily.</p><p><em>So cute,</em> Hie thinks. Out loud they say, “Oh, good. This particular spirit has you collect different lights. The first one is the red light.”</p><p>Kahiko blinks, then nods.</p><p>When Kahiko’s hand slips into theirs, Hie has a moment to try recall exactly <em>where</em> the red light is. It’s been a long time, after all, but then Hie remembers the rows of dirt, and some short pillars, and decides it won’t hurt to wander a bit.</p><p>It doesn’t take too long, and when Kahiko’s gaze focuses, Hie knows they’re heading the right way.</p><p>They stop at the edge, overlooking rows of overturned soil. “Here we are,” Hie says. It’s so intensely quiet, so Hie looks down at Kahiko and attempts a small smile. “You’ll have to catch the red light yourself. Think you’re up to it?”</p><p>Kahiko nods, but Hie sees that they’re looking at the ground, rather than at the light that should be floating around in the air.</p><p>Then Kahiko asks, “Is this a farm?”</p><p>Hie looks blankly at the ground, considering. “...I suppose so,” they say. “Nothing grows here, though.”</p><p>Kahiko frowns. “Why not?”</p><p>”Nobody plants anything,” Hie explains. Hie looks at Kahiko curiously. The child looks... contemplative. It’s clear that the red light is the furthest thing from the child’s mind, but...</p><p>The Forgotten Ark is so <em>beautiful</em> when it’s restored.</p><p>”Did you want to plant something?” Hie asks, and Kahiko lights up.</p><p>”Can I?”</p><p>Hie grins. “We can always try. But grab that light first, I want to show you something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, yes Kahiko speaking is anti-climatic. That’ll probably be explained later, but don’t think about it too much for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seeds in the Dirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was considering trying to expand on some of my personal headcanons of Sky kid culture in this chapter... but it all came out pretty awkward and forced, so that’s enough of that.</p><p>Sorry it’s a bit short, I just had this idea for sunglasses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hie’s shock, Kahiko had absolutely refused to go into the Daylight Prairie.</p><p>”It’s too bright,” Kahiko explained at the time. Hie didn’t push. That’s the last thing they want to do, but the questions crowd their mind until they think they’ll explode from curiosity.</p><p>How could it be too bright?</p><p>And how bright is <em>too bright</em>, anyway? Is the Isle of Dawn also too bright? What about the Valley of Triumph? <em>That’s half of the realms,</em> Hie thinks, almost despairingly.</p><p>It’s not a problem, of course, Hie doesn’t mind that Kahiko is having trouble with bright spaces. But it feels... bad, somehow, like there’s something wrong with the whole situation. Why is it too bright? Has it always been too bright?</p><p>The thought of Kahiko stumbling through Daylight Prairie, half-blind, makes Hie wince.</p><p>Or... what if it’s only too bright <em>now?</em></p><p>Hie belatedly remembers that, after being in the dark for a long time, a child’s eyes can have trouble adjusting to light. So maybe it’s only too bright for now.</p><p>Whcih brings back the question, how long has Kahiko been stuck in Eden?</p><p>Hie sighs, glancing down at the child beside them. Kahiko is fast asleep, curled up against their side in the grass. They’re in the forest again, taking shelter under some mushrooms. The perfect chance for Hie to brood.</p><p>Not in a moody way. Just... thinking through some things.</p>
<hr/><p>”...'Oia'i'o?” a voice asks, and it sounds like the middle of a conversation.</p><p>Hie’s voice replies, but it’s muffled. Kahiko can barely hear anything...</p><p>Kahiko suddenly opens their eyes.</p><p>It <em>is</em> a conversation, and the other voice sounds unfamiliar. Kahiko slowly sits up, registering the fact that Hie is still beside them <em>- thank goodness - </em>and a short distance away, another figure sits comfortably in the grass.</p><p>”Oh!” the figure says, and Kahiko squints to see that it’s another child. Like them. “E kala mai! Did I wake you?”</p><p>”It’s alright,” Kahiko says uncertainly.</p><p>Hie presses against Kahiko for a moment, and Kahiko gratefully leans into their warmth. “This is Koena.” The child waves, and Kahiko tentatively waves back. <em>So Hie has friends.</em> Kahiko feels a little bad for thinking that, but it’s also a little funny.</p><p>Koena holds up something, the orange glinting in the dim light. “Hie asked a favor,” Koena says cheerfully, smiling. “So here we are!”</p><p><em>...A favor?</em> Kahiko wonders, warily eyeing the thing that Koena is happily waving around. It’s pretty unrecognizable as far as mysterious items go, so Kahiko turns to Hie, hoping that they have some sort of explanation that makes sense.</p><p>Hie catches their look. “Koena brought us some sunglasses.” At Kahiko’s confusion, Hie elaborates, “They’re things you can wear over your eyes to keep out most of the light. Useless in dark places, obviously, but...” Hie trails off.</p><p>”There’s three whole realms that’re ridiculously bright!” Koena supplies. “Can’t have you missing out, right?”</p><p>Kahiko blinks.</p><p>Something that feels suspiciously like tears gathers in the corner of their eyes. “Thanks,” Kahiko says, their voice cracking slightly. If the others hear it, they don’t acknowledge it.</p><p>”No problem!” Koena says brightly. “But first, let’s make sure these buggers work.” Koena tosses them, but Kahiko fumbles the catch and ends up dropping the sunglasses on the ground.</p><p>”Sorry,” Kahiko blurts out, flushing.</p><p>Hie nudges Kahiko lightly. “It’s fine. See if they fit.”</p><p>Kahiko nods. With some help from Hie, Kahiko manages to get the sunglasses on their face.</p><p>The difference is staggering.</p><p>The Hidden Forest is beautiful. It’s dim and dark, as well, but the lighting grows bright in the more open areas. When Kahiko puts on the sunglasses, everything darkens, which somehow clears up everything.</p><p>Sure, the dark places are darker, but the bright places are... <em>visible,</em>finally.</p><p>Kahiko stares for a long moment, eyes taking it all in.</p><p>”How’re the glasses, little cousin?” Koena asks, grinning.</p><p><em>Amazing. I can see. I can SEE.</em> Kahiko bites their lip. “...Good.” It’s all tinted orange, though, which isn’t that bad, but if they squint, it almost looks red. Which is bad. Red is a very, very bad color.</p><p>Hie eyes them, but before anyone can press further, Koena says cheerfully, “You should test them out somewhere. Where were you planning to go, Hie?”</p><p>”Oh... Well, we were going to find some seeds.”</p><p>”Mm. Daylight Prairie’s the only place with plants, huh?”</p><p>Kahiko feels their stomach drop. <em>Right, we couldn’t go there because of me, even though I’m the one that wanted seeds in the first place.</em></p><p>“Technically, there’s some plants here,” Koena continues thoughtfully, “but not really the type with seeds. Could’ve taken some cuttings though, couldn’t you?”</p><p>Kahiko, very softly, mutters, “Sorry.”</p><p>Hie leans on Kahiko lightly. “It’s okay. We don’t have to go to the other realms if you still don’t want to.” Hie turns and, although Kahiko can hardly feel it, <em>nuzzles. </em>“It’s nice to have the option, though. Right?”</p><p>Kahiko nods.</p><p>Koena chuckles. “What kind of plants are you looking for?”</p><p>It’s a question Kahiko isn’t prepared for, and they think for a moment. Plants that would make the farm look... less lonely. Comfy plants. Big plants? Bright plants?</p><p>Kahiko settles for shrugging sheepishly.</p><p>Hie shifts. “Easy to take care of, I guess,” Hie answers. “I’m not very good with plants.”</p><p>At that, Koena giggles. “Easy to take care of, hm? Hard to say. Most plants are pretty sturdy though, so I wouldn’t worry about that. Just be sure to water and light them regularly, especially if you’re putting them somewhere dark or dry.”</p><p>”Light them?” Kahiko asks curiously.</p><p>Koena nods. “Not with your candle!” they clarify. “Plants burn too, if you expose them to fire too long. You light plants with your voice. Just pulse a few times, the way you call out to others.”</p><p>Something in Koena’s voice sounds a little sad as they add, “Plants here seem to manage pretty well... they shouldn’t be too hard to grow.”</p><p>”...Thank you,” Kahiko says.</p><p>Koena grins. “No problem! Guess I’ll see you around. I’ve got places to see, people to bug, so I’ll head off here.” They stood, sketched a brief bow, then flew off in a spray of raindrops and light.</p><p>Hie and Kahiko laugh as they hold up their hands, trying to ward off the splashes of Koena’s departure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation Notes! .｡.:*☆</p><p>In the alternate language these characters speak (it’s Hawaiian, but translated by yours truly, so it’s not very good Hawaiian), all the W’s are pronounced like V’s.<br/>So for example, a word such as “welina” is pronounced: ve-lee-nuh.</p><p>Koena: means “remnant” or “residue”</p><p>'Oia'i'o?: “Are you sure?”</p><p>E kala mai: figuratively, “I’m sorry” or “Excuse me”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>